


You're doing it

by MoonySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Bored Sherlock Holmes, Embarrassed Greg Lestrade, John's on the phone, Look - I just needed some sort of Johnstrade ok?, M/M, Maybe a bit of crack?, Sherlock Holmes Makes Deductions, That's it actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Sherlock was too bored so he went to see if Lestrade could give him something but instead, he ended up discovering something else... even before those involved did.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You're doing it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnstrade story *eyes emoji* so I hope you like it! :)

Sherlock was bored. That kind of boredom he hadn’t experience in a while now, so stressful that he had found himself going to Lestrade’s office looking for something that could help him before he could even hesitate. But then Lestrade wasn’t in a good mood when he arrived and refused to give Sherlock something whilst he was doing some paperwork and signing stuff that Sherlock got too bored to pay attention anymore. Lestrade was _boring_ , too.

But he stayed in there anyways.

He took the seat in front of Lestrade’s desk and although he knew the other man was mad at him — maybe for some reason that Sherlock couldn’t bother enough to remember to have done — he decided to stay with him. He just assumed that the silence in that room would be less annoying than the flat.

John had gone to… Well, Sherlock didn’t remember where either, but he wouldn’t be back for another couple of days while Sherlock thought he could die of boredom. Sometimes even having a moment to deduce about his flatmate’s life’s choices kept him entertained but now there was nothing.

His other option would have been to go and bother his brother, but as far as he remembered (and it wasn’t much that Sherlock had been remembering from what people have told him lately), Mycroft was also far away from London for a few weeks in God knew where.

So here he was, upsetting the Detective Inspector in front of him with his presence only.

Lestrade rolled his eyes when he saw Sherlock taking the seat across his desk and then just kept working.

Sherlock clearly remembered that that chair where he was sitting on wasn’t usually there when he was in the office. It was a tiny detail that anyone would overlook, but Sherlock had noticed some time ago and after a bit of observation, he had come to the conclusion that for the man in front of him, that chair wasn’t exactly useful because usually, if he had to take cases with desperate widows, or general victims to interrogate (mostly widows, actually. Sherlock just knew that), Lestrade preferred to offer to them a place opened, maybe the conference room rather than his office. But the chair appeared there a few times.

Lestrade was a good man, Sherlock decided after a while. His problem was how annoying he could be when he didn’t grant Sherlock what he asked, like in that precise moment. Everything would be easier for both of them if Lestrade would simply give him a cold case so he could have some fun — and help, obviously. It wasn’t a big deal, really.

But then Sherlock found himself shaking his head when he heard the snapping of Lestrade’s fingers in front of his eyes, his scowl deeper now.

Lestrade pointed out at his chest where his phone was ringing and Sherlock grumbled as he noticed what he meant. He took it off the pocket inside his jacket and sighed when he saw the caller ID.

“What?” he asked with indifference when he answered. Lestrade lowered his head back to the documents.

“Wow, pleased to talk to you, too,” said John.

“What is it?”

“Just making the daily check. Have you been eating?”

“Yes, _mommy_.” Lestrade raised his head off the desk at that. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“I’m just checking. You stopped eating the last time I was away, remember?”

Sherlock grunted in reply.

“I’m fine. Mrs Hudson has made sure I eat, thanks to you, I suppose. The flat was too quiet and boring so I came with Lestrade, but it turns out _he’s_ too quiet and boring, so I’d better go and see if—” Sherlock was already pushing himself up from the chair when John spoke.

“With Lestrade?”

“His office.” He grimaced.

“Oh. Is he—? I— Nevermind.” John sighed.

Sherlock wasn’t even going to say goodbye to the man he had been upsetting for the past few minutes when then abruptly stopped in mid-movement at realisation…

He turned his head to the side and looked at Lestrade, who was not looking back at him anymore.

“What was that?” He asked John with an eyebrow arched, and just then Lestrade raised his eyes at him again.

“What?” asked John in return.

“You babbled. Why did you babble?”

“I—I didn’t. I don’t know what you mean.”

“You did,” Sherlock insisted, now staring at Lestrade and noting his face’s expression. “ _Oh_.”

“Sherlock?” John asked on the other side, but a mischievous grin formed in Sherlock’s lips when he turned back at the oblivious Inspector.

“It’s John,” he said pointing at the device he was holding against his ear. And right then, Lestrade’s body language changed so quickly, Sherlock had to hold the mocking laugh that threatened to escape. Something interesting was happening there. Maybe it was too subtle but he was sure that Lestrade’s cheeks had painted slightly pink when he heard the other man’s name, and maybe he had figured out Sherlock knew, too.

“What?” both men asked at the same time.

“You’re doing it,” Sherlock stated grinning as if he had just solved the most entertaining puzzle in a long time. But the shock in Lestrade’s face and the deeper blush on his cheeks showed him he was wrong.

“What? We are not— I—” John babbled once again. Sherlock just couldn’t hold his laughter any longer.

“You’re not doing it yet, then. But you want to,” he finished with a wide smile, he raised his eyebrows. The expression on poor Lestrade filled him with pride.

“What?!” asked the Inspector again. This was fun.

In the meantime, John just continued giving excuses and how wrong Sherlock was, but he ignored him whilst he raised his eyebrows a few times at Lestrade again. He smiled.

“I suggest you complete your coitus and fix whatever you have to fix once John’s back,” he said before turning on his heels to leave, not before winking at Lestrade. “It was getting boring here, anyway. I’m going with Molly. Goodbye,” he said both to Lestrade and John.

The later tried to argue with him but Sherlock quickly finished the call and put the device back in his pocket again after closing the office’s door.

He walked with a pinch of joy at the lift.

It was really ridiculous how neither John nor Lestrade had noted that something was going on between them two, right? Even when it was Sherlock the one who allegedly didn’t understand such matters.

He would try to enjoy the result of his deductive skills — which rarely failed and would try to ignore that odd idea that since his flatmate (or best friend) and the Inspector he worked with best in NSY would start some sort of relationship by his side, and a lot would change. And he definitely didn’t want to think about what would happen if their affair didn’t work.

Sherlock stopped right before the lift, frowning deeply as he waited for it to open. 

He would have to have a serious talk with both men after they had theirs. Sherlock knew would not let that their relationship ruin his lifestyle.


End file.
